


2013/05/14 Word of the Day: Quacksalver

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divination homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/14 Word of the Day: Quacksalver

**Author's Note:**

> **Quacksalver**   
>  [A charlatan](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/14.html)

Despite what she thinks about Professor Trelawney, Hermione always does her Divination homework.

Homework is homework and Hermione aims to be an Outstanding student no matter the subject.

So when that old fraud assigns them a twelve inch long essay, she'll write it. Oh yes, she will and it'll be correct to the reading's specifications and you know what? Make it thirteen.

Therefore it's really saying something when Hermione finally snaps.

"Fine! Fine! I give up! I'm leaving!"

But oh, does it feel good.


End file.
